the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Patruydan
The Kingdom of Patruydan, later known as the People's Federation of Patruydan '''or just '''Patruydan is a landlocked country located between Bhutan, Bangladesh, India and Nepal. Originally a province of India, Patruydan declared its independence and seceded from India following a bloody war for independence. It is considered a developing country by the rest of the world. History Ancient History TBA Patruydanian Civil War In 1986, a civil war broke out between the Patruydanian government and a civilian guerilla movement known as the Revolutionary People's Army of Patruydan. The war began with a sudden coup against the king of Patruydan at the time, a monarch named King Achyuta Gartaula; a political movement known as the Royalists, led by Socialist Chandan Badal, led an assault on King Gartaula's palace, slaughtering Achyuta and his whole family in a bloody massacre, despite attempts by the Royal Guard to protect the king and his family. Immediately after his act of regicide, Chandan crowned himself king and immediately transformed the country into a dictatorship, starting the Patruydanian Civil War. The war raged from 1986 on into 2015, with 2015 being a troubling year for the anti-government rebels, known as the Free Patruydanian Movement (FPM). However, everything changed in the summer of 2019, with the arrival of a US special operations unit, a gang of five former soldiers turned superhuman killers and a gang of vigilantes led by two American tourists that joined forces with the rebels and nearly decimated the Royal Patruydan Army. However, King Badal, unwilling to surrender to the rebel forces, launched Operation Shiva's Fire, a plan to kill all rebels (and risk millions of civilian casualties) by firing an orbital satellite weapon at every rebel stronghold in the nation, as well as Russia, the European Union, and the United States, which Badal now knew was helping the rebels. However, Martha Barnes and her friend Rose Harvey, two Americans who were caught up in the war, led the rebels in a counterattack against the Royal Army forces in a bloody siege on King Badal's fortress in northern Patruydan. There, they broke into the Royal Army's ground control center in an attempt to capture it and stop the orbital kinetic rod strilkes. Though they succeeded in saving the rebel-held strongholds across Patruydan, as well as the Eastern Seaboard of the United States of America and the European Union, they were unable to save Russia, as well as the Western United States, from destruction. The orbital kinetic rods destroyed numerous cities across the US East Coast, as well as Russia, causing the deaths of millions of people in both countries. In the wake of the orbital kinetic strikes, Russia, America, and the EU declared war on Patruydan, leading to the beginning of the Third World War. Economy TBA Culture TBA Foreign Relations TBA Government From its founding in ancient times to the latter years of the 21st century, Patruydan was a monarchy, governed by various kings. However, after the Patruydanian Civil War and the deposing of King Chandan Badal, Patruydan transformed itself from a monarchy to a Socialist democracy, Military The military of Patruydan consists of the Royal Patruydanian Land Forces (also known as the Royal Patruydanian Army) and Royal Patruydanian Air Force. Because Patruydan is a landlocked country, it doesn't have a navy. Legal System General information Patruydan's legal system operates on Civil and Legal System constituted since ancient times, known as the "Law of Patruydan." They are dedicated to "defending the idea of a Patruydanian society." Under King Badal, Patruydan had a rather barbaric legal system, a twisted form of the Law of Patruydan; he rewrote laws for his own benefit. Most notoriously, King Badal built up a track record in which he began executing perceived criminals on even the slightest suspicion of treason; in particular he sentenced traitors and insurgents against the government to death by having them sent to Shiva's Arena, where they would be forced to fight wild animals and other perceived traitors to the Patruydanian government, with the only key to freedom being to survive the arena. However, King Badal inadvertently left a loophole in his law that many exploited; he didn't say explicitly how long the offenders were supposed to last in the arena. This has led to people being automatically pardoned by the Royal Court (most often behind King Badal's back) after surviving at least ten rounds in the arena. Culture Religion The main religion of Patrudyan is a blend of Hinduism, Buddhism, Islam, Judaism and Christianity known as Blatism. The oldest religion in Patruydan and the main religion of Patruydan since its conception, Blatism is now considered the state religion of Patruydan. Festivals and Holidays Patruydan celebrates two main festivals: the Festival of Death and the Festival of Life. The Festival of Cleansing, AKA the Festival of Death, is a one-week long period on the weekend of Halloween in October, where the government legalizes all forms of crime committed against other citizens (the only rule being that arson is prohibited). This festival is secretly a test to see who can survive in a state of civil unrest, with those being killed deemed "unfit for survival" and those who survive being deemed "fit for enlightenment". The day taking place the week directly after the Festival of Death marks yet another week-long celebration dedicated to those who happened to survive the Festival of Death, while those who were killed are disposed of via cremation or burial to "return them to the Earth." Stances on controversial positions Abortion What made Patruydan and law extremely controversial in the international community was its stance on abortion; during both Patruydan's time as a monarchy and its time as a Socialist democracy, Patruydan has had a rather rigid pro-life stance on abortion, which was religious in origin; in Patruydanian religion, human life is considered the most sacred and any attempt on a human life, including abortion, was seen not just as an attack on humanity but an attack on the gods themselves. As such, Patruydanian courts sought to punish abortion in the harshest way possible. The result was "Directive 66", a precursor to America's own Infant Protection Act that would be signed into law years later. Created by King Achyuta Gartaula's predecessor Kabi Baruwal, the law revealed that abortion was to be considered a form of first degree murder and was considered "unforgivable". As a result, people convicted of abortion were either sentenced to death (killed by animals or gladiators in the arena) or life imprisonment without parole. Euthanasia Unlike abortion, euthanasia held a more favorable view among Patruydanians. In the eyes of Patruydan, euthanasia was considered an "act of public service", instead of murder; it is considered virtuous in Patruydanian religion to end the suffering of any human being by any means necessary, even if it meant killing the person who was in pain. The only restriction was consent; a person had to consent to being killed in the name of mercy for the act to count as euthanasia. If the act was done without the person's consent, the act instead constitutes first degree murder. Notable citizens *Gopal Khamavant *Shambhavi Barigai *Lakshmi Jadhav *Chandan Badal (deceased) Landmarks *Rucharman *Meh Teh Airport *Monastery Of Enlightenment *Wardford Fortress *Dire Fortress Gallery Landscape The Red Cavern.jpg|The Red Cavern The Hellion Den.jpg|The Hellion Den Victor Camp.jpg|Victor Camp FOB Bear.jpg|FOB Bear Cave of Nightmares.jpg|Cave of Nightmares Flat Lake.jpg|Flat Lake Shefik Mines.jpg|Shefik Mines Ochqaro.jpg|Ochqaro Subrahmanya's Arena.jpg|Shiva's Arena Shrine in Fatraiya.jpg|A shrine in Patruydan Rurchaman.jpg|Rurchaman, Patruydan Wardford Fortress.jpg|Wardford Fortress Dire Fortress.jpg|Dire Fortress People Shambhavi Barigai.png|Shambhavi Barigai Lakshmi Jadhav.png|Lakshmi Jadhav Gopal Khamavant.png|Gopal Khamavant Fauna Indian Elephant.png|Indian Elephant Tibetan Wolf.png|Tibetan Wolf Dhole.png|Dhole Goliath Tigerfish.png|Goliath Tigerfish Yak.png|Yak Ratel.png|Ratel Bighorn Ram.JPG|Bighorn Sheep (invasive) Pronghorn male.jpg|Pronghorn (Invasive) Red Deer stag.jpg|Red Deer (invasive) Whitetail buck.jpg|Whitetail Deer (invasive) Red Crowned Roof Turtle.png|Red Crowned Roof Turtle Rocky Mountain Elk.jpg|Rocky Mountain Elk (invasive) Sambar.png|Sambar Bengal Tiger.png|Bengal Tiger Pit Viper.png|Pit Viper Indian Rhinoceros.png|Indian Rhinoceros Muskrat.jpg|Muskrat (invasive) Opossum.jpg|Oppossum (invasive) Moose.jpg|Moose (invasive) Caribou.jpg|Caribou Brown Bear.jpg|Brown Bear (invasive) Striped skunk.jpg|Skunk (invasive) American Beaver.jpg|Beaver (invasive) American Bison.jpg|American Bison (invasive) Groundhog.jpg|Groundhog American Alligator.jpg|Alligator (invasive) Cougar.jpg|Mountain Lion (Invasive) Raccoons.jpg|Raccoon (invasive) Bighorn Ram.JPG|Bighorn Sheep (Invasive) Category:Countries Category:Factions